Normal Family
by Adry Evans The Hedgehog
Summary: Inglaterra y Francia van a visitar a Canadá, ¿Que encontraran? Si juntas a un pervertido francés, un gruñón británico, un tímido canadiense y a un hiperactivo estadounidense, (más solamente 4 horas de sueño) esto sale como resultado. FrUk. UsaCan. Pasen y Lean.


Aquí con un nuevo fic de Hetalia :D

**Advertencia: **_Uso de nombres humanos, unas palabrillas fuertes, ausencia de Kumajiruō D: y chantaje XD (Y cuidadito con ser pervertidos, ¿ok?)_

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. T-T_

_Adry/Zira: Enjoy :D_

* * *

Un día, Inglaterra y Francia decidieron visitar a sus dos ex colonias. Llegaron a Canadá primero, prefiriendo que la visita empezara con algo mucho mas tranquilo. Abriendo la puerta con una copia de llave, que el canadiense les había dado, hacía mucho.

-Matthew... Mon petit.. ¿Estas despierto?- dijo Francia temiendo haber llegado demasiado temprano.

-No seas ridículo, wine bastard. Matthew se levanta temprano... Eso creo...- dijo un tanto dudoso, Arthur. Hace mucho no visitaba a Canadá, y a duras penas lo recordaba. Eso lo hacia sentir mal padre, y por eso accedió a venir con el francés.

-Iré a ver a la cocina. Tu ve a su habitación.-dijo mientras ingresaba al siguiente cuarto de la casa. Luego levanto un poco la voz, para que Inglaterra lo oyese.-Y no olvides tocar la puerta antes.

-¡Eso ya lo se, Frog! -

-Puedes ser más idiota... Ya te dije que puede que este dormido, así que has silencio, mon amour. -dijo fingiendo enojo.

Inglaterra ahogo un gruñido. "No era de caballeros, gruñir." Pensó.

Subió por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, había un pasillo largo con tres puertas. Abrio la primera. Era una cama perfectamente arreglada.

"Cuarto de Huéspedes, supongo." Se dijo a si mismo.

La cerro con cuidado, para no hacer ruido. Se dirigió a la siguiente. La abrió y este, era el baño. Estaba completamente limpio. Arthur sonrió.

"Al menos, lo crié bien." Pensó en sus adentros, mientras caminaba a la ultima puerta. Tomo, en una de sus manos, el picaporte. Estaba a punto de girarlo, hasta que escuchó algo que lo hizo pegar su oreja a la puerta.

-A-al... -ese era un gemido. De.. ¿Matthew? No. No. No. Eso es imposible. ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! -Mmm... Ah~

-¿Te gusta asi, Mattie? -esa era la voz de Alfred. ¿¡Pero que carajos hacia Alfred en la habitación de Matthew!?

-Mmm... Me encanta... -otro gemido. Arthur tenia los ojos bien abiertos. No podía creer lo que sus dos niños hacían. Luego de ese pensamiento, se dio una cachetada mental. Obviamente estaba siendo mal pensado otra vez. Ya había metido en problemas a los gemelos por haber pensado cosas que no eran.(1) Así que decidió seguir escuchando para comprobarse a si mismo que estaba equivocado.

-Ah... Si... Sigue, Al.. -

-Esta bien...¡Deja de moverte! Así me cuesta...-

-O-ok... ¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Se mas cuidadoso! -a pesar de que Matthew "gritaba" a penas se oía su voz, era como un suave susurro.

-I'm sorry... ¿Que tal ahora?-

-Mejor.. -

Arthur sudaba frío. Sus dos ex colonias... estaban...

-Oye, L'Anglaterre...Pense que ibas a despertar a Matth... -el británico, había colocado su mano en la boca de el francés. Este ultimo lo miro confundido. Inglaterra hizo una seña hacia la puerta. Ambos pegaron sus orejas a la puerta.

-Mmmm... Alfred... ¿Donde aprendiste esto? Ah...-

-Oh.. De Arthur. -el nombrado abrió los ojos como platos. Lo que había dicho Alfred era imposible. -¡El es un experto!

-¿En serio? Yo vi una vez que Francis se lo hacia a Arthur, ¿Crees que Arthur le estaba enseñando?

-Es muy posible Mattie. ¿Quieres que siga?-

-Of course! Go on! -ambos padres tenían la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto y rápido. Abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Pero que están haciendo?! -grito Inglaterra.

Se encontraron con ambos gemelos completamente asustados y sorprendidos. Matthew se encontraba sentado en una silla. Alfred estaba atrás de el, con sus manos en sus hombros.

Sip, Arthur había mal pensado la situación, otra vez. Lo que había escuchado, era un simple "masaje en los hombros." Francias se le quedo viendo. Lo había metido también a él.

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Y por que gritas? Are you Crazy? -dijo Estados Unidos, enfadado.

-Pues.. vinimos a visitar a mon petit Matthew. Y nos encontramos con que no estaba despierto, así que L'Anglaterre vino a chequear aquí arriba. Así que dinos... ¿Que hacías tu aquí?

-P-pues... Es mi hermano. Siempre que puedo, lo visito. Como el héroe que soy, tengo que estar con mi hermanito. -dijo fingiendo que esa era la verdad.

-Eso nadie te lo cree. Ahora dinos la verdad. -dijo Arthur recomponiendose.

-Se los diremos. Pero tienen que esperar abajo.-dijo Matthew que para ese momento, habia permanecido en silencio.

-Fine.-dijo Arthur saliendo de la habitación seguido de Francis.

* * *

Francia e Inglaterra esperaban en el living de el primer piso. Estados Unidos y Canada estaban en la habitación de este último. Luego de unos cinco minutos. Los gemelos bajaron y se sentarón en un sillón individual. Matthew en el sofa. Y Alfred en el apoyabrazos de esta.

-Well... -no sabian como empezar la conversación.

-Al grano.-dijo seriamente Arthur.

-Bueno...-dijo Alfred algo nervioso.-Nosotros... Pues...

-Son pareja. -termino Francis. Quien los miraba con mucha picardía en sus ojos.

-¿Eso es cierto? -al principio Arthur se mostraba calmado... Y luego, explotó. Literalmente. -¿¡Como pueden hacer eso!? ¡Son hermanos! ¿¡Que acaso no saben que es el incesto!? ¡Lo que hacen no tiene moral alguna! ¡En estos dias, si se llega a saber esto, estan perdidos! ¿¡Me oyen!? ¡Perdidos!

Francis se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Odiaba escuchar los gritos del anglosajón.

-¡Ya! ¡Calmate! ¡Son pareja! ¡¿Y?! ¡Es amor al fin y al cabo! ¿¡Que no entiendes que el amor viene en distintas formas?!

-¡Pero son hermanos! ¡Es indecente!

Arthur seguía hablando sobre la relación de los Norteamericanos. Hasta que Francis se artó, y no se le ocurría otra manera de que callar al británico. Así que lo besó.

Ambos gemelos se les quedaron viendo. Alfred sacó su celular y les tomó una foto. Arthur se despegó rápidamente.

-¡¿Que piensas hacer con eso, América?!

-No lo se... El Incesto es casi tan malo como una relación homosexual ¿no crees? Digamos, que yo no publicaré en internet esta linda foto en HD si tu no dices nada ¿trato?

-Eres un idiota.

-Alfred, es malo el chantaje. Además, ¿por que no quieres que Arthur revele que tenemos una relación? ¿En serio te importa eso de el incesto? ¿O es que te avergüenzas de mi? dijo Matthew triste.

-No, Mattie. Nada de eso. Como me va a importar una mierda lo que piensen de mí. Yo te amo Mattie, eso nunca lo dudes. -dijo depositando un beso en la frente de el menor.

-Awww... Lo ves mon amour. El amor viene en distintas formas sin importas qué. -dijo Francis, que volvio a apresar al gran Reino Unido. Arthur se resistía al principio. Hasta que, se relajó y decidió corresponder al notar que no podría escapar. Francis sonrió contra los labios de el oji verde. Y profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua.

Los norteamericanos, al notar que los rubios mayores no tenían deseos de parar decidierón salir lentamente y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

-No puedo creer que me sacarón de mi propia casa. -dijo Canadá con un suspiro.

-Bueno, podemos ir a mi casa. -dijo Estados Unidos. Tomando la cintura de su hermano y acercandola a él.

-¿Ellos tienen llave de tu casa? -preguntó el canadiense esperando una negativa.

-Of course no't! -dijo con una sonrisa propia de el estadounidense.

Matthew lo meditó. Se giró para ver su casa, y se sonrojo de solo pensar que pudieran estar haciendo los mayores. Volvió su vista a su hermano. Este tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos azul cielo.

-Esta bien. Vamos.-dijo empezando a caminar en la dirección contraria a su hogar. -Pero aún creo que se me olvida algo...

* * *

Inglaterra se encontraba desnudo en la cama de su ex colonia. La visita no habia salido como había esperado. Pero tampoco podía decir que no lo disfruto. Se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

En eso, entró Francia con la ropa de el anglosajón, y en boxér. La dejó en el suelo, y subió a la cama. Tomó de la cintura a su acompañante y lo recostó en su pecho desnudo. Luego le dió un beso en la frente.

-E-e-eres un idiota, frog. -dijo con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

-Yo también te amo, mon amour. -dijo abrazandolo posesivamente.

-¿Esa es toda mi ropa? -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Supongo. Cuando veníamos a la habitación, no dejabas de desvestirte y tirando tu ropa y la mia por toda la casa. No me sorprendería que mon petit Matthew encontrara ropa tuya por algún ricón.-dijo burlandose.

-Wine Bastard. -dijo Inglaterra mientras se escondía en el pecho de el oji azul.

Se mantuvierón en silencio un rato. Hasta que el británico levanto la vista, Francia lo miraba atentamente. Inglaterra pensó en algo. Se mordió el labo inferior y tomó aire.

-¿Te sucede algo L'Angleterre? -preguntó preocupado.

El anglosajón se acercó un poco y le dió un corto beso al francés, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido. Inglaterra casi nunca era así. Por eso amaba ser el único que miraba esa faceta en él. Al separarse, se mirarón a los ojos. Si tenía que soportar cien insultos por un beso así. Soportaría hasta la eternidad.

.

.

.

~Extra~

Kumajiruō despertó tallandose el ojo con una patita mientras bostezaba. Sintió que su estómago demandaba comida. Se levantó y vió un completó desastre. "Esto no es normal" pensó.

Había muchas prendas de ropa tiradas en el suelo. Luego vió a un hombre que bajaba de las escaleras recojiendo la ropa, aunque el se encontraba en ropa interior. Era rubio con ojos azules. Kuma se le acercó.

-Comida.-demandó el osezno.

-¿Que? ¿Por que no te fuiste con Mattie?.- preguntó algo extrañado el francés.

-¿Quién?.-el oso ladeo la cabeza.-Comida. Tengo hambre.

-Bien. Debe de haber algo de comida.-fue a la cocina y encontró una lata a medio abrir que decía comida de gato. Levantó una ceja. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Agarró un plato. Lo sirvió y se lo coloco enfrente al oso polar.

-Provecho Kumajiruō.-cuando bajó a acariciar la cabeza del osezno, se dió cuenta de la camisa bajo la mesa. La tomó y subió.-Al fin te encontré.

-Raro.-dijo para seguir comiendo.-

* * *

**(1) En varios fics que he leído, Inglaterra es un malpensado en muchas ocasiones XD Y termina castigando a Al y a Mattie por cosas que no son.**

**He vuelto! Iba a actualizar "Sally vuelve" Pero ya había escrito el capitulo completo. Y cuando le di "add chapter" se me borro! Completo! D: Y tengo que vovler a escribirlo completo :'( Y de repente, una noche de insomnio se me ocurrió esta idea y empecé a escribir como loca XD**

**Me sorprendió lo largo que quedo O_o Pensé que sería un drabble y terminó como un one-shot! :D Bue..., les gusto? La idea original era de contar la historia desde los cuatro puntos de vista de los personajes, pero no se si esta historia gustara... Ustedes que dicen? **

**Zira: Dejen Review! Me alientan a que mi cabezita piense XD Yo soy las ideas y mi hermana las escribe!**

**Adry: No empezaré a pelear contigo, ya que me siento feliz por el resultado de este fic :)**

**Zira: Que gallina 7-7 Sabes que te ganaré y por eso no peleas :P**

**(Se abalanza a Zira con una cuchara(?))**

**Adry : ¡Que te calles!**

*****Gracias por leer*****


End file.
